Baby
Baby '''est chantée à l'origine par '''Justin Bieber. Elle est extraite de son 1er album My World 2.0. ''La chanson détient le record de nombre de vues pour une seule vidéo sur Youtube avec plus de 567 millions de vues ! Elle est également certifié disque double de platine au Etats-Unis, disque de platine en Australie et en Nouvelle Zélande et disque d'or au Japon. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode "Come-Back" par Sam qui tente de séduire Quinn. ''Note * Les vues ne concernent que la vidéo officielle. Paroles Sam : Ohh wooaah (3x) You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, And I'll be there You want my love, You want my heart And we will never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl quit playing We're just friends, What are you saying Said theres another, Look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time, And I was like Baby, baby, baby ohhh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine, mine (oh oh) For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe, we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And im in pieces, Baby fix me And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream Im going down, down, down, down And I just cant believe my first love would be around. And I'm like Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought youd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohhh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie : ' When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby, And nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me goin' crazy, Oh I was starstruck, She woke me up daily, Don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, And skip a beat when I see her in the street and, At school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on the weekend, She know she got me gazin', Cuz she was so amazin', And now my heart is breakin', But I just keep on sayin'... '''Sam : ' Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine I'm gone Now Im all gone Now im all gone Now im all gone I'm gone Traduction '''Sam : Tu sais que tu m'aime Je sais que tu te soucis de moi Crie juste à chaque fois Et je serais là Tu veut mon amour Tu veut mon coeur Et ne nous ne serons jamais jamais jamais séparés Sommes nous un élément? Fille arrete de jouer Nous sommes juste des amis Qu'est ce que tu dis? Elle dit qu'il y en avait un autre, Regarde moi droit dans les yeux Mon premier amour m'as brisé le coeur pour la première fois E j'étais comme Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Oh pour toi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi Et je ne peux pas croire que nous ne sommes plus ensemble Et je veux la jouer cool A l'idée de te perdre, je t'achète n'importe quoiJe t'achète n'importe qu'elle bague Et maintenant s'il te plait fixe moi Et secoue moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille de ce mauvais reve Je vais mal, mal, mal Et je ne peux pas croire que mon amour ne sera plus là Et je suis comme Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Artie : Quand j'avais 13 ans, j'ai eu mon premier amour Il n'y avait personne de comparable à mon bébé Et personne ne pouvais se mettre entre nous, personne ne pouvais etre au dessus Elle m'a rendu fou,oh j'étais une étoile de dollars Elle me réveillait tout les jours, J'ai pas besoin de Starbucks Elle a fait battre mon coeur, Je saute un battement quand je la voit dans le rue Et dans la cour de l'école Mais je veux vraiment la voir le week end Elle sait qu'elle m'a étourdie Parce qu'elle était tellement incroyable Et maintenant mon coeur est brisé Mais je continue de dire 'Sam :'Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Un bébé, bébé , bébé nooo Comme un bébé, bébé, bébé nooo Je pensais que tu serais toujours à moi Maintenant je suis parti Maintenant je suis parti Maintenant je suis parti Maintenant je suis entièrement parti Videos thumb|300px|left|Glee - Baby Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions